


Congrats

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ...right?, Because I ship people that you would never have thought to be shipped, F/M, I know this is rushed, Post Mime, but I'm still happy I wrote it, you all remember Fred and Sarah right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the play, Sarah congratulates Fred on his performance





	Congrats

Fred was so happy that his first premier play had went so well. He was currently backstage celebrating when he saw Sarah approach him and his heart sped up for some reason.

Sarah was smiling when she approached him, which was good. When she reached him, she was still smiling. "You're performance in the play was great, Fred. You are a very talented actor."

Fred found himself blushing at Sarah's words. "Thank you Sarah. You know, it's kinda funny how I was being a Mime in the play when I was akumatized into a Mime earlier today." He laughed, but quickly stopped when he noticed Sarah's sad face. Did he say something wrong?

Sarah looked down for a few seconds. Deep down, she blamed herself for Fred's akumatization. He didn't deserve to be akumatized...

"Fred, I-I" 

'Was she Stuttering?' thought Fred

Taking a deep breath, Sarah said "Fred I'm sorry for not listening to you earlier. I really should have-"

"Stop," Fred interupting her. "You already apologized, and there is no reason to apologize again. Besides, I was never mad at you. Upset maybe, but mad? No."

Sarah shook her head. "But I'm the reason you got akumatized."

Fred could see how upset she was, and it hurt him. "Sarah, listen to me. you did not cause me to get akumatized, if anything Chris did. You had no way to know that he was lying, so don't blame yourself for me being akumatized." He took her hands and squeezed them. "It hurts me to see you upset, you are more than just a manager to me, you are a friend. I appreciate and care about you Sarah. You mean a lot to me."

This time Sarah blushed, and she felt tears in her eyes. "Thank you Fred. You mean a lot to me too." She pulled him into a hug, which shocked Fred. Fred found himself blushing again.

The hug was short-lived because a little "Aww" was heard and Fred & Sarah broke the hug to see Mylene, Fred's daughter peaking from behind the curtain. She quickly said "sorry" when caught and left.

Fred rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Well I better get going."

Sarah nodded her head. "So should I"

Fred opened his mouth to say good night, but he found other words coming out. "But, tomorrow we could do something together. That is, if you want."

Sarah smiled and said "I would like that very much. I would love to spend more time with you" She blushed and wondered why she said that last sentence.

Fred smiled and said "Great! I can't wait to spend more time with you" He blushed and also wondered why he said that last sentence.

The two blushing adults stood awkwardly together for what felt like hours before Fred cleared his throat and said "Well, good night Sarah. See you tomorrow."

Sarah waved at him and said "Good night, Fred. See you tomorrow."

Either adult realized why the were a blushing mess, but Mylene, who had heard every word between the two knew why. 

Love


End file.
